Wonderwall A Klena FanFic
by TVDEmily
Summary: Klaus... Just the name used to send shivers of fear down Elena's spine. But now... Well perhaps there's more to Klaus than Elena once thought.
1. Chapter 1

Writers Note: This FanFiction takes place after 4x6, and no events that take place AFTER 4x6 are included in the FanFiction.

Part One.

"Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it.

Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it.

Hatred darkens life; love illumines it."

Martin Luther King, Jr.

Elena Gilbert finally rose from the chair she had been sitting on for many hours now. Her brother Jeremy, had not come home yet, and she suspected that he was still with Elena's friend, Bonnie, trying to figure out more about Jeremy being forced to join the five, a special group of vampire hunters. So much had happened in the past 24 hours, and as she looked back on the events she thought of so many things she should have done, or should have said. They say you regret the unknown things that you don't do more than the wrong things that you do, and at this moment, Elena agreed more than she ever had.

She shouldn't have let Stefan leave, she knew that for sure, but when they had sat quiet for what seemed like an eternity, he had rose from the front steps of her house, and made his way back to his car, driving back home without even looking back. She shouldn't have let him go. It wasn't because she still wanted to be with him, in fact, she knew she didn't, but finally admiting it to herself was harder than anything she had ever done. The truth is, she wanted to still love Stefan, but her feeling's for his brother, Damon, kept on getting in the way of that.

And then there was Damon, who was an entirely other story. She wished it was easy enough to just leave Stefan behind and start fresh with Damon, and the truth is that if she was ready she would be able to just find him and admit her feelings. It would be that easy. But she was still not so sure about Damon, and she most certainly couldn't move on to Stefan's own brother while their breakup was still so fresh. So, Elena decided, she would stay single for a while.

That thought hung in her mind as she went to the sink and started washing the dirty dishes. She would be single. No one that she trusted with everything anymore, no one that she could call at any time and know that they would rush to her side in a heartbeat, with words of wisdom to push her through. Elena thought that maybe after a few weeks, maybe even months, her and Stefan could gain back a sustainable friendship, and Elena always had Damon. Just like always, it was just different now. She had two Salvatore's as friends. No drama.

After Elena finished wiping the pots and pans clean, she dried them and put them away in the lower cupboards. She was about to retreat upstairs to her diary, who was calling to her, begging for the days gossip, when she heard the familiar sound of the doorbell ringing. She looked puzzled as she walked to the door to answer it. No one should be here, and the few people who would stop by to check on her would just walk right in.

Elena was curious, but also cautious, and as she opened the door she knew she had reason to be. There, standing before her, was Niklaus Mikaelson, or as Elena and vampires all over the world called him "Klaus". The man who only cared about himself. Klaus had done many things throughout the time that she had known him to earn her hatred, and he had done it all for himself. He had made her life a living hell for his own personal gain. To create his own, sired, hybrid army.

Elena didn't move to the side to invite him in in any way, she simply narrowed her eyes towards him before speaking in a bitter voice.

"What do you want, Klaus?". Elena looked unimpressed as she leaned against the doorframe, looking at the man standing on her front step.

"I just came to check on you, Elena. I have to make sure you're okay. Make sure the suicidal vampire phase is over." Klaus cocked his head to the side as he spoke, each word rolling off his tongue flawlessly, his accent giving him a more formal sound than most people in the area. Elena hated it, but she had to admit it was sort of nice to come all the way over to check on her, so she moved out of the way, letting him in.

"Can't have your last doppleganger dead before you find that cure, now can you?" Elena said, the sarcasm heavy in her voice as she watched Klaus walk into her house. She lead him to the kitchen and politely offered him alcohol, which he declined.

Elena looked at Klaus for a breif moment while thinking. He was such a strong, feared, powerful man. He had to have better things to be doing with his time then to be here. But the more that Elena thought about it, the more that she realized how little Klaus really had, and what the real reason was for him trying to build this army. He didn't have any friends... hell, most of his family hated him, and for a breif moment Elena felt sorry for Klaus. Sorry that he was so alone.

Elena quickly snapped out of it, but Klaus looked like he was in a similar trance that she was in, staring at the wall, obviously in thought. Elena bit her lip, not wanting to distract him, but also wondering exactly what he was thinking about...

And then Elena had it. It was a bold move, but when Elena set her mind on something there was no turning back.

"Would you like to go for a drink at the grill? I need to get out of the house... Me and Stefan just broke up and im looking for a drinking buddy?" Elena watched Klaus as she spoke and saw him jolt out of his trance. He looked at her as if not understanding the question, but soon he nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that you and Stefan broke up.. But I'd be happy to go to the grill with you and help get your mind off of things." Klaus smiled, a genuine smile, that was so rare for him.

Elena and Klaus arrived at the grill in Klaus' car. Elena looked at Klaus before unbuckling her seatbelt and making her way towards the front door of the grill. As she walked in she saw many familiar faces, and realized that in such a small town things spread quick. Soon everyone would know she had came here with Klaus...

But why should she care? First of all, she wasn't here with Klaus on a date, they wern't even here as friends, she was simply curious about him. They say curiosity killed the cat... well if that was true Elena really would have died nine times over.

Klaus followed her inside as she walked to sit at the bar. Everyone in town knew who she was, so they knew she was under the legal drinking age, but as soon as Klaus sat down, the bartender poured two glasses of jack daniels for them.

Elena looked over at Klaus, an eyebrow raised as he brought the glass to his lips, taking a generous sip.

"I take it you come here a lot?" She asked, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Well concidering it's the only bar in mystic falls- Yes. I do." Klaus gave her a smirk, that had the hint of a smile. Klaus' smile was so rare, that Elena couldn't help but notice. Elena chuckled, Mystic Falls definitely was not the biggest town.

"Well you're right there." Elena took a sip of her own drink. She didn't really like the taste of straight alcohol, but it did curb the cravings.

Throughout the hour that followed, Elena and Klaus talked about many things. Sports, Media, things that regular people would talk to other regular people about, and for a breif moment Elena felt normal. Ironic that she was with one of the original vampires, but she felt like a human again. Throughout their conversation Elena started to notice small things she had never noticed before, like when he looked up the bar light caught his eyes and made them sparkle, or the way his laugh sounded. Elena shook herself, maybe she was still going crazy. This is KLAUS she was thinking about.

Soon Elena and Klaus ran out of normal things to talk about, and the conversation slowly steered towards Elena and Stefan's breakup only hours before.

"It's weird..." Elena said softly. "To be with someone for so long, and then to have it all just go away. Its almost like it never happened... I keep thinking I'm just going to go home and he'll be there waiting... But I know I'll get home and be alone. More alone than ever." Once again Elena looked at Klaus, who seemed to be thinking intently. Finally he spoke.

"You deserve better than either of them... Stefan and Damon... They both act like fifteen year olds sometimes. And they never use their heads."

Elena chuckled lightly before realizing the depth of what Klaus had just said. She deserved better... Than Stefan or Damon? Was there any better? Both Salvatore brother's were the most brave and honest men she had ever met. Was it even possible for her to deserve better?

She looked at Klaus, who looked a bit shocked at what he himself had said. If there was an underlying meaning to what Klaus had said, neither of them picked it up at that time, and soon it was forgotten entirely.

The rest of the night went by quickly, to quickly for Elena's liking. They drank, talked, joked, and had a good time, and by the end of the night she thought a real friendship could spark between them. Elena looked up at the clock another hour later and sighed. She knew she should be getting home, Jeremy would start to worry if she didn't. Klaus seemed to read her mind.

"You need to get home... to your brother." He said softly, and Elena nodded, grabbing her jacket and putting it back on.

"Yeah, I don't want him to worry too much."

They walked out of the grill and back to Klaus' car. He unlocked the doors and Elena opened the passenger side, slipping into the leather seat of the car, buckling her seat belt up. She watched Klaus as he sat in the front seat and put the key into the ignition, starting the car. Elena felt more comfortable with Klaus now, so she reached over and turned the radio on, the song "Lonely lullaby" came on the radio.

~I sang my princess fast asleep,  
'Cause she was my dream come true,  
Oh Annmarie, believe me, I loved you.

But now those lonely lullabies,  
Just dampen my tired eyes,  
Because I can't forget you. ~

Elena bit her lip. She had always loved the song, but now it just reminded her of her and Stefan, so she quickly changed the station. A song with a faster tempo came on and she felt relieved. Klaus' eyes moved over to her, as if he knew what she was thinking. Elena caught his eye and a small blush came over her cheeks as he gave her a sympathetic smile. She looked away, back out the window, and that's how she stayed until they pulled into her driveway.

Klaus was old school, so Elena wasn't surprised when he blurred out of the car to open her door for her. She smiled thankfully and got out, walking to her front door. Klaus closed the car door and followed her to her door step, smiling at her when she stopped in front of it.

"surprisingly, it was a nice night, Klaus." Elena gave him a smile. He smiled back at her warmly, the type of smile you wouldn't expect from Klaus.

"Well, I can be nice when I want to be." Klaus watched Elena lean against the door, and instict caused him to move in a bit closer to her.

Elena looked into his eyes, not finding the words to say, nor the need to retreat inside. She didn't resist when Klaus leaned in closer, and her eyes found her way to his lips. He seemed to notice and leaned in further, about to close his eyes.

But what the hell was she doing? Elena snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in, and blinked, letting out a little chuckle, and pretending the almost-kiss didn't just happen.

"Well, it's getting late.. I should probably go inside." Elena bit her lip, looking at Klaus' puzzled expression as he stood back up straight.

"Of course, Elena." He said, stepping back. "You sleep well."

Elena watched Klaus retreat to his car and drive away before turning back to the front door, opening it and walking inside, before really thinking about what just happened. She shook her head and looked at the time- it really was late. Jeremy was probably in his room by now, and Elena didn't want to desturb him, so she walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After she was done she changed into an old pair of pyjamas, before walking back into her room and picking up her diary.

"Dear Diary, today me and Stefan broke up..."

Elena thought of what to write next, but drew a blank. Me and Stefan broke up. That's all. She left that sentence with that, and went on to write about her hallucinations. At the end she finished with.

"And the weirdest part, is I think I may have feelings for Klaus.."

But she shook her head and crossed that part out. There was no way THAT sentince was true.

Elena closed her diary and put it on her side table before turning out the light and crawling under the covers, closing her eyes, hoping to get a somewhat decent nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two.

Authors note: In this fanfiction Klaus knew about Katherine being pregnant, and things arn't exactly how they are in the show. This is my take on the original story, to enhance the Klaus/Elena ship. Please don't comment saying "this isn't how it really happened" because I am aware of that :) Enjoy~

* * *

"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." - Barbara De Angelis

Niklaus Mikaelson watched Elena Gilbert walk away from him, into her home. He saw the light flicker on through the panels of glass windows on the side of the house, and listened close to make sure there were no surprises waiting for her inside of her home. When he was sure she was safe he turned away from the door and walked down the steps of her porch, back to his car which was waiting in the driveway. He opened the door of the car and slid into the seat, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway, onto the dark road.

Spending so much time with Elena had made him nearly forget. Forget every minute of pain he had felt throughout his lifetime. For once, he felt like he really had a friend. But what worried Niklaus, was that his feelings for Elena were different than say, his feelings for Stefan when they were friends back in the 1920's, his feelings for Elena had grown quite extentivly in the past few hours, and as he turned onto a busier road, shifting the car into a higher gear, he thought that possibly these could be the feelings he had been waiting for.

It was true, Niklaus had never felt the feeling they called "love" for a very long time. He remembered being small and feeling love for his mother, and his siblings, Even for Mikael, who he had then believed to be his father. That feeling had become less and less, and now he loathed his parents and the majority of his siblings.

There were many times Niklaus had thought he felt love, more so in his younger years. Between the ages of 30-100 were the worst for these feelings. He had many "lovers" and one night stands throughout those years, but the relationships rarely lasted longer than a year, and the one night stands were, well, one night stands. He had always tried to keep relationships together, but they always fell apart.

The truth was, to be in love, you had to love someone in the first place, and Klaus had never felt that for another person. Not true love at least. He had convinced himself many times that he was in love, and he even really thought he was, but none of it was real. Soon he stopped caring all together about feelings, and relationships, because no matter what he always got hurt.

His most recent love interest was Caroline Forbes, a beautiful blonde vampire that he had tried to get to feel for him, but from where he was standing, she wasn't feeling anything for him. At the beginning he thought he had her, he gave her things girls these days could only dream about, but her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, always got in the way.

He remembered another girl he once thought he had feelings for, although he soon knew those feelings were just as much of a let down as all of the others. It was ironic that he too had somewhat fallen for the doppelgangers. There was something about those Patrovas, he thought.

* * *

Niklaus finally had her, the Patrova Doppelganger. He watched her from the inside of the home he had rented while he stayed here, down to the pregnant brunette who walked down the street of the town. She was very beautiful, he knew that, and her baby bump barely distracted him from her smiling face as she walked into the bakers shop to buy bread for dinner that night.

He turned from the window, coming back to the reality of the cold rental he now stood in. It wasn't so bad, in fact, it was probably the nicest house in the town. But Niklaus wasn't too interested in the place he stayed. He moved around all the time, never staying in the same town for more than a year. He had been searching.. for what? He didn't know. But he was looking, and he knew he hadn't even come close to finding what he was looking for.

He shook his head and walked through the dark living room, to the kitchen, opening a bottle of alcohol (he didn't even bother reading the label) and pouring a glass of it, taking a generous sip while he thought about his family. Maybe he should track down Rebekah. She would be of some useful company... after he caught and preformed the ritual with the doppelganger of course. Such a shame such a pretty young thing had to go to waste.

Niklaus walked back to the window, his glass in hand as he watched young Katerina Petrova exit the bakers shop, a loaf of bread inside a brown paper bag in her arms as she walked back down the road. Perhaps he would wait until her child was born... he wasn't a horrible person, and he'd waited this long, so he could wait another two weeks. He watched her until she turned a corner and dissapeared from his sight. Katerina... what a nice name.

Once again he had to shake himself. She would be dead in a few weeks. He had to stop thinking like this.

He walked back into the living room, the thought of the young brunettes deep brown eyes leaving his mind.

* * *

Niklaus slammed his glass against the coffee table in his living room, causing it to shatter from his anger and strength. He didn't even flinch as the glass cut into his skin, he simply shook his head, angry. He should have done it when he had the chance. The girl was so close to him, he could have had her, but the humane side of him had decided to let the girl go until her baby was born. That was the worst decision of his life.

At least the baby was there. Who knew how long it would be until the next doppelganger would pop up... No, this was the worst mistake he had ever made, and someone had to pay for it. He stood up and slipped on his coat, making his way out of the rental home and out into the cool autumn air. He walked down the road he had seen Katerina walk many times, and soon found himself at the Petrova household.

He broke the door down and stormed in, looking around as he found his way to the living room. He heard a booming voice yell "who's there!" from up the stairs and smirked as he started to climb the stairs two at a time. When he was upstairs he saw a man and a woman in a dark room, the woman on the bed, covering her seemingly naked body with the blanket, the man standing, still fully dressed, with a rusty dagger in hand.

'You'll have to do better than that', Niklaus thought, eying up the dagger as he launched forward, the dagger finding its way into his stomach as he ripped the man's throat open with his teeth, the woman's screams echoing through his ears, only causing him to make his actions more violent, the man's blood staining his white shirt as he dropped the body to the floor, smirking at the woman.

"Your turn." He grinned at the woman as she tried to get out of bed, getting tangled in the blankets on the way, struggling to get free and save herself. But naturally, Niklaus was faster. He blurred to her and smirked before biting into her neck, starting to feed on her blood.

The woman's death was not as quick. After he had violated her and slowly drained her of blood, he dropped her body to the ground as well. He knew Katerina would come back to her home one day, only to find her family dead for her own stupid mistake, and she would know, Niklaus would be after her soon enough.

* * *

Niklaus' mind snapped him back to the here and now, and he shivered at the memory. His recent time he spent with Elena actually made him think bad of the way he treated Katherine's parents. Elena made everything brighter... It was different than the slight attraction he felt to Katherine, he enjoyed Elena's personality, and her company had made him feel whole again.

Niklaus finally came to his driveway and he pulled in, putting the car in neutral before shutting off the engine. He sat in the car as the radio shut off and the lights turned off again. A few seconds of darkness and quiet later, he unlatched his seat belt and made his way to his door, unlocking it and walking inside.

He mindlessly climbed the stairs up to his room, running his fingers through his hair, unable to stop thinking of his conversations with Elena, or the way she laughed, or the way her eyes sparkled. He had come to the conclusion that he had gone crazy.

He chuckled and shook his head at his own actions. This... this is what he was looking for all those years ago. This strange, unexplainable feeling of desire for another, not simply phisically, but emotionally. He thought about this as he undressed and walked into the bathroom attatched to his bedroom. He turned on the tap in the shower, checking the temperature before stepping in.

Twenty minutes later Niklaus was restlessly laying in bed, unable to sleep, his thoughts of Elena clouding his mind. Finally, he decided sleep wasn't going to come, and he stood up, pacing his bedroom, thinking of a way to get Elena alone again. To win her over. It was now or never...

Soon he had it. It wasn't a complicated plan, but it would work. He smiled to himself and got dressed again, slipping on a jacket and a pair of shoes, walking back down the stairs, out the door, and back into his car. He drove off again, back to the Gilbert home.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three.

"I can't love you,  
but I have to.  
I can't become part of you,  
But I want to.  
I can't hug you,  
because I'm not allowed."

~Unknown.

* * *

Elena slowly rolled over, waking from her deep and dreamless sleep. She stretched, her bare arms now exposed to the cool air from the outside of her blanket. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before sitting up and looking over at the clock... 11:00am, she had slept in. Elena sighed softly before pulling the covers off of her, getting out of bed and walking towards her closet. She had to do some grocery shopping today, and she was thinking of stopping by and seeing Stefan, to make sure he's okay.

Elena picked out a pair of jeans and a light long sleeved shirt before making her way to the bathroom to shower. She slowly rid herself of her pajamas before looking at herself in the mirror, a small giggle escaping her lips as she saw her hair. She grabbed her brush and worked out the tangles before turning the water on for her shower. She tested the water with her hand before stepping in, letting the soothing water run over her body.

She didn't realize she was thinking about Klaus until she was washing the shampoo bubbles out of her hair. Last night... she had felt free last night, not tied down like she had been feeling far too often lately. It was funny that she found that with Klaus, and she had to remind herself that he only wanted to befriend her to make more hybrids when he could... But did Elena even want the cure anymore? Part of her said yes, and part of her said no, but what would Klaus think if suddenly she told him she no longer wanted the cure? He would probably freak out.

Elena finished her shower and shut off the water, stepping out from behind the curtain and grabbing her white towel from the hook on the back of the door. She dried herself off with it before grabbing her clothes off the counter, getting dressed and brushing through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, before walking out to get her flat iron from her bedroom.

When she walked through the doorway something caught her eye. There was an envelope on her bedside table, with her name neatly written on the back that she must not have noticed when she woke up. She walked towards it and picked it up, studying the envelope before opening it and taking out the folded sheet of card stock inside.

Elena read over the letter, a bit puzzled at how it had even gotten there. The handwriting was neat, and as soon as she read the first line she knew who it was from.

"Hello, love.

I would like to invite you to a little get together I'm having this evening.

I'm inviting Damon and Stefan, as well as Caroline.

It's a simple dinner party to discuss what has been happening recently.

I hope you can attend,

-Niklaus."

Elena bit her lip as she finished reading the letter. She had no problem with Damon and Caroline, but Stefan? She didn't know if she could handle that just yet... on the other hand, she really did want to see Klaus again, and maybe her and Stefan could talk about everything. She didn't particularly want to get back together with him, but it would be nice to be on good terms again.

Elena decided she would go. What was there to lose? She would have a good time, get to hang out with her friends, and more importantly, she'd get to see Klaus again. She knew she wasn't supposed to be thinking about him as much as she was... but she couldn't help it. There was something about him... the way he held himself, and the dominance in every move he made. Not only that, but there was something appealing about the broken ones... the ones who had never felt real love...

Elena mentally laughed at her thoughts. She was definitely going crazy.

Soon Elena finished her morning routine (Blow drying and flat ironing her hair, doing her makeup, brushing her teeth ect.) and was ready to start the day. She had many errands to run, so she didn't waste time as she grabbed her keys and headed to her car. She opened the door and slid into the drivers seat before putting the key in the ignition and starting the car. She went to look over her shoulder before pulling out, but a small box on the passengers seat caught her eye. Curiously, Elena reached over and took the box, opening the lid, and gasped as she saw its contents.

A heart shaped necklace was inside, with a silver chain. It was studded with diamonds, and just the sight of it made Elena gasp. Under the necklace was a small card that simply said "see you tonight". Klaus.

* * *

Niklaus had woken up hours ago, in fact, he barely slept. He kept thinking about whether or not Elena would show up, or if she would leave when she realized he hadn't really invited anyone else but her. He wondered if she would wear the necklace he had bought for her, or if she would enjoy herself. But guiltily, one question hung in Niklaus' mind. If the night went as perfect as he planned, would she spend the night?

He hoped so. He didn't really expect sex from her, but he hoped the night would go well, and he hoped they would hit it off. The truth was, he hadn't felt this way about a girl in a long time, and, well... he cared about Elena. He wanted her to feel the same about him. Which is why he was fussing so much about what he was going to cook, and what he was going to wear. Even the music he would have playing in the background was on his mind as he cleaned his house. He could have easily gotten someone else to do it for him, but for some reason it felt right that he should be the one to do it.

Klaus chuckled at himself as he started washing the dishes. He was sure he was going crazy.

* * *

Elena drove back in her driveway a few hours later, sipping a late from Starbucks, her trunk filled with groceries. She turned off her car and unbuckled her seat belt before opening her passenger door and getting out. She walked around the car and popped the trunk, starting to bring the groceries in, placing the bags on her counter top. Jeremy was home and helped her put the groceries away in the fridge and cupboards.

When everything was put away she turned to Jeremy, a smile on her face.

"I'm going out tonight. I'll leave you money for pizza if you want.." Elena continued to smile as she spoke to her brother, Jeremy. He rose a curious eyebrow at her.

"Alright, where are you going?" He asked, grabbing a glass of water.

"Klaus' house." Jeremy nearly spit out his water as he heard Elena's reply.

"What!?" Jeremy was nearly in shock. Elena just chuckled.

"Damon, Stefan, and Caroline will be there too. Hes not so bad..."

"Elena, he tried to kill you." Jeremy couldn't believe it, and Elena could understand why.

"Trust me, Jer. Damon and Stefan will be there. I'll be fine."

Jeremy sighed and then gave up on trying to talk her out of it. Elena smiled and hugged him, and his eyes widen, surprised. Elena seemed happier than she had been for a long time, even before she had become a vampire. He hugged her back and she smiled, pulling back.

"I'm going to go get ready. I'll say bye before I go."

And before Jeremy even had time to respond, Elena was upstairs.

* * *

Niklaus checked, double checked, and triple checked to make sure everything was in order. His tie, the food, the table, the place mats, the wine... he had even vacuumed his welcome mat. He didn't really know why he was making such a fuss over everything, Elena either liked him or he didn't, but Niklaus wanted to impress her. Prove to her that he cared about more than just his hybrids.

The minutes ticked by and Niklaus anxiously bit his lip. What if she didn't come? He wouldn't be angry, but he would be upset. He had put a lot of work into this evening.

Soon his features softened as he heard the doorbell ring. He rushed to the door and opened it, and was momentarily stunned by what he saw in his doorway.

Elena looked beautiful, but he hadn't expected anything less from her. The first thing he noticed was the necklace he bought hanging around her neck. That was a good sign, right? Her hair was straight, but some of it was pulled back to show her perfect facial features. She was wearing just enough make up to highlight her natural beauty, but not so much as to cover it up, and she wore a short red silk dress, a matching clutch lay in her left hand. He had to snap himself out of the trance he had put himself in. When he recovered he gave Elena a warm smile and opened the door, stepping to the side to give her access into his house.

"Ah, Elena. Please, come in."

* * *

Elena walked into Klaus' home. She had been here before, but never on such... friendly terms. She walked further inside, to the dining room.

"I guess the others arn't here yet?" She said the statement as a question and raised a curious eyebrow to Klaus. He bit his lip slightly in response.

"Slight change of plans, love" He began, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "They... couldn't make it."

Elena chuckled lightly, easily being able to see through this.

"You didn't even invite them, did you?"

"No. No I did not."

Elena and Klaus both laughed, a genuine laugh that could be seen in their eyes. Elena was glad it was just them, and she didn't even bother to hide it, she was just too happy. Klaus led her into the dining room and pulled out a chair for her, nodding to her like a true gentleman.

"Why, thank you. Klaus." Elena said, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks as she sat in the chair.

"Please, Elena, call me Nik." Nik pushed in her chair as he spoke, getting a bottle of red wine laced with O negative blood and pouring her a glass, handing it to her before pouring himself one, sitting in the chair beside her, angled more towards her than straight ahead.

"Alright... Nik." Elena masked her giggle with a sip of the wine. She could taste the blood almost immediately.

"Does this have..." Elena started, but Nik cut her off.

"Blood? Yes. It's good isn't it?"

Elena nodded and took a sip. It was VERY good. She looked around at the immaculate house as she drank, thinking about how her thoughts on Nik had changed the last few days. She listened to the music on the radio and smiled at the soft beats, her eyes moving back to him.

Soon the song changed, and a song she's always loved came on, the music filling her ears as she looked at Nik. He looked back at her, a smile on his face, his eyes lightening up.

"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath..."

Klaus looked thoughful before placing his glass down on the table, standing up slowly and extending a hand out to Elena.

"Care to dance, love?" Nik gave Elena a small grin and she bit her lip before taking his hand in hers, standing up. Niklaus walked them to a more open space in the dining room.

"Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love..."

Elena's heart started pounding as Niklaus placed a hand on her waist, why was she so nervous? When Nik looked down at her she tried to look more confident, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above..."

Niklaus took Elena's free hand with his own and smiled, starting to lead them in a dance perfectly in time with the music.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life... "

Dancing with Nik was magic. She felt completely safe, and happiness was shown on both of their facial features. He pulled her closer as they danced, keeping the same rhythm, scanning her eyes.. her lips. His tempo didn't change until the last chorus.

"I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

Nik let go of her waist and span her around, Elena giggled in response and smiled as he pulled her back in, leaning her back far enough that she was near the floor, him supporting her full body weight. Nik smiled down at Elena and they made eye contact, seeming to speak without words. All questions answered in one simple stare. At that moment, Elena realized why Nik's house looked so nice, and he realized why she tried so hard to look good for tonight. It was for eachother. They both cared enough to try their hardest.

Niklaus searched her eyes for any sign of protest before leaning down and crushing their lips together. Elena simply melted in his arms, and kissed him with a passion she hadn't felt for anyone in a long time. Her whole world seemed to brighten as he kissed her, pulling her back up to stand straight, pulling her tight against his chest.

After a few moments Elena reluctantly pulled away, looking into Nik's eyes, which smiled into hers. He was happy, and she knew it. She liked that she could make him happy.

He cupped her cheek lightly and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Elena..." He started, but Elena cut him off.

"I was so wrong about you.."

"No you wern't.. I didn't give you much to like before, now did I? I'm just glad I saw what I would have been missing out on.."

* * *

Dinner had passed, and now it was late. Elena knew she should go home, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She was waiting for something, she just didn't know what yet. Elena was sitting in Niklaus' living room, waiting for him to come back with another bottle of blood laced wine. She felt more at home here now than she had when she first arrived. When Nik walked back in, he refilled her glass before his own, and sat down beside her.

"what time do you have to be home, love?" He asked, taking her hand in his as she spoke. Impulse caused Elena's next words.

"I don't. I don't have to be home."

Niklaus locked eye contact with Elena and set his glass down on the coffee table, a bit shocked. Elena was staying the night. What was he supposed to say to that...? He somewhat awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I'll prepare one of the guest roo-" Before he could finish Elena's lips were on his. He chuckled slightly against hers and kissed her back.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no then" Nik grinned towards Elena and scooped her up into his arms, standing up, carrying her bridal style out of the living room, towards the grand staircase.

"You're sure you want to stay the night?"

"Yes.. I've never been more sure about something in my entire life."

Nik brought her up to his room and set her down gently on his bed, leaning over her and kissing her. This was where he belonged. Everything else didn't matter anymore. Every lost feeling was suddenly brought back to him. Every question was answered. With Elena, he was home.

The end~

* * *

Well thats it for this one! I hope you guys liked it! Please leave your feedback, and PM me if you have any ship requests for future fanfics! Ill try to start a new story soon, so follow me! Fav this if you like it! (please :3 )


End file.
